


Skin Like A Peach

by wench_fics (WeasleyWench)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Complete, Fic, M/M, M/M Sex, Podfic, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeasleyWench/pseuds/wench_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's skin is like a peach</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin Like A Peach

Skin like a peach – sweetness leaks from his pores. Harry wants to push his fingers in and spread it apart to break the split where man and sex meet. But he doesn’t want to force the skin to fold and rip; he wants it to part and accept him, the same way Ginny’s cunt used to – wet, the hint of salt in the air. For now he strokes the darkening colour of Draco’s skin. If he does it enough, the edges will give way and let him in. Hurting him doesn’t have to be painful. But Harry knows it will be, in one way or another. It usually is. After the smell has long disappeared from the bedroom, the acrid remnants of fucking and coming will remain behind, and Draco’s skin, no darker than the moon when it’s full, will look more like a ripe fruit. Even his arsehole will look like a pitted peach cut in half, raw fleshy red and everything that goes deeper. Unable to stop, Harry will stick his tongue out and trace the delicious rim, accepting that there are some things so forbidden that they have to be done, just to hear the way a person moans or with no more than a twitch of muscle and an expression that they want you to keep going because it feels so fucking good. Harry understands that. He likes doing it, sinking further into Draco than he’s ever done before. His nose hurts, pressed between Draco’s arse. Everything he smells gets into his bones and settles there like madness. It eats through him. Each touch is poison for the way it makes him feel. At first it’s just a tingle, then when Draco’s holding his own arse open, his hole bare and tightening then relaxing, a surge of something like smelling blood and not knowing whether he could live or die rushes through him. An open wound in him gapes and what’s been held close gushes out in a dark flood.

* * *

Podfic below

* * *

Skin Like A Peach  
Author: moi  
Reader: leemarchais or moi  
Beta: sisi_rambles  
Summary: Draco's skin is like a peach.  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Harry/Draco  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: sexual content  
Length: 00:03:53  
Notes: First time I've ever read anything I've written. Sort of weird, but a fun challenge at the same time.

[Live Streaming Here](http://leemarchais.livejournal.com/42409.html)

  


[Story Text](http://wench-fics.livejournal.com/2081.html) | [Skin Like A Peach](http://marchais-walker.com/podfic/01%20%5BHP%5D%20Skin%20Like%20A%20Peach%20by%20WeasleyWench.mp3) Download (Right click, save target as) (3MB) | [Audio Book File (4MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/z25noc6atyvrc6l/Skin_Like_A_Peach.m4b)


End file.
